One Man's Land
by WriterzCrampGirl
Summary: Parker’s dating Eric. He’s smart, funny, and into music. Everything’s perfect until Lily realizes that she has feelings for him. But the question is does Eric feel the same way? Cowritten by good friend and character: Eric Johnston!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The New Boyfriend**

**Parker's POV**

Eric and I met a few weeks ago at the Linkin Park concert. The band was playing 'In the End'. I somehow got pulled into the mosh pit and I fell over. I was covering my head but I was still getting trampled everywhere else. I felt a hand pull me up.

I looked at the guy. He was just south of six feet with curly brown hair.

"Thanks!" I yelled over the music. "I'm Parker Haynes!"

"I'm Eric Johnston!" he yelled back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a few bruises!"

Even though I was fine Eric hung around me to make sure I didn't get into too much trouble. After the concert he offered to take me to take me for pizza. I accepted the invitation. Free food from a pretty cute guy who saved my butt, who could turn that down?

It turned out that Eric went to Henry Roscoe High, but he was just a grade ahead. He was a really cool guy-he was even a No Man's Land fan!

We went out a couple of times before finally asked me to be his girlfriend.

Now I was nervous because he was stopping by No Man's Land's rehearsal to meet Randy and Meagan. They had seen me with him around school and now they were going to actually meet. Your boyfriend meeting your best friends would make anyone nervous.

We had just finished playing the first song when Eric showed up. I kissed his cheek and turned to the band.

"Randy, Meagan, this is Eric."

**Lily's POV**

I looked Eric up and down; he needed the best friend seal of approval. He was cute, I'll give him that. According to Parker he was funny, smart, he liked music and he was a fan of No Man's Land. I didn't see anything wrong with him. I glanced at Meagan, she nodded and we looked at Parker and went cross-eyed. We had agreed that it'd be the signal if we approved.

Parker smiled as Eric casually slung his arm over her shoulders.

"I hope I didn't disrupt your rehearsal too much," Eric said.

"Um, no. We were just about to play another song. You want to stick around and listen?" I asked.

Eric smiled and sat down on the couch. I found that I couldn't stop staring at him, but he didn't so much as glance at me. His eyes never left Parker.

I felt something…could it be jealousy? Could I be jealous that Eric may take too much of Parker's time? She's never had to cancel anything with me before because of Eric. Then it hit me. Was I jealous of Parker? I couldn't be! All that stuff I thought before, it was just me looking for the good in him to make Parker happy.

'_I do _not_ have a thing for Parker's new guy'_ I thought firmly. _'At least, I don't think I do!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Ignored Feelings Don't Just Go Away**

**Lily's POV**

Now that we had met Eric, Parker felt more comfortable going around school with him. They were now completely open about the whole relationship thing. Eric was walking her to class, Parker would sit with him and his friends at lunch, and they'd call each other's cells anytime they didn't have a moment to see each other.

That whole time I was trying to fight down this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

'_You do not have a thing for him! This is just you being really happy for Parker! You do not have any feelings for Eric Johnston! I forbid you to have a thing for him! Those feelings are just mutual friendship feelings!'_ I thought to myself every time that feeling came up…which was every time I saw the two of them together.

I think that first week after meeting Eric was the hardest. The two of them seemed so happy and I couldn't find a reason for them not to me. Eric never demanded that Parker spend time away from No Man's Land, and he even came to rehearsals. Parker said that his friends were really nice to her, even if she was a grade behind them. For them, life was perfectly good.

My life however sucked out loud. I wouldn't let myself feel what I thought I was feeling, but the more I tried to ignore it, the bigger the feeling became.

By Thursday I felt like tearing out my own fingernails from frustration. It wasn't a fun day to begin with, it was raining and I had no ride. It was made worse when the first thing I saw when I walked in the door was the happy couple standing with Eric's friends. Eric had his arm around Parker's waist. I fought down the urge to shove my umbrella down someone's throat and opening it by storming off to the music room to play my guitar.

I decided that the best way to make the feelings (that I still say don't exist) go away was to not see anything to provoke it. I ran to my classes, keeping my eyes on the ground so I wouldn't see anyone in the hall. Unfortunately it meant that I also didn't see that the door to the physics room was closed…and then I realized so was the door to the nurses office.

I had the same lunch period as both of them. I tired the stay in the back stairwell plan, but that's where Audrey and her friends had decided to hang out.

My choices were to go to the library to be bothered by geeks or to the cafeteria where that stupid feeling would come back. To all those options I'd say that I'd rather slit my wrists, but I went to the cafeteria where I could at least see the guys.

Parker was sitting at a table with Eric and his friends. I saw Meagan sitting with Travis, Robbie, and Ray. I slumped down into a seat and Ray said, "Why, aren't we looking cheerful."

"Cork it Ray," I muttered. Everyone gave me questioning looks but didn't say anything. I let the conversation drift back to whatever they were talking about before I sat down and stared at the table.

The bell rang and I got up and shot out of the cafeteria to my locker. I was switching my books as quickly as I could but as I shut the locker door, I saw Eric and Parker down the hall. So much for the avoiding them plan.

Travis came up behind me and said, "They look happy. They're really good together."

"Yeah, they're the perfect couple," I said through clenched teeth.

I knew Travis was about to give me some of his famous words of wisdom, but I wasn't in the mood. I muttered that I had to go and stormed off to class. Unfortunately, I had Parker in that class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Blowing Up in Your Face**

**Lily's POV**

I was standing outside the classroom door, not wanting to go inside. Ray came up behind me.

"Lily? You learn a lot more if you're actually in the class room," he joked.

"I don't want to go in," I said shaking my head.

"Why? Oh man! Is there a test today? I knew I forgot something!" Ray said smacking himself with his text book.

"There's no test, Ray. I just don't want to go in," I said, not looking at him.

"Oh, ditching class Lily? I knew you'd come through some day! Hey, you want to head over to Mickey's?" Ray asked with that goofy smile of his.

"I don't want to ditch, but I don't want to go in," I said.

Ray looked at me and started to push me into the room. I resisted as much as I could, but he finally managed to push me to my desk and force me into my seat before taking his own behind me.

I was hoping that maybe Parker would take a page from Ray's book and ditch class, but she all but skipped into the room and sat down next to me.

"Hey there Randy!" she beamed.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. I was scared that if I even tried to say hi that it'd come out as 'I hate your guts you stupid, stupid girl!'

"So, Eric's taking me to a movie after school," she said.

"That sounds nice," I said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun alright," she said.

"Parker, do you have to remind me that you have a boyfriend and I don't?" I snapped.

"Randy, I was bringing it up because Eric's cousin is in town and-"

"Oh, are they here for your wedding?"

"No, I wanted to know if you wanted to double with us."

"Oh, because I'm so pathetic that I can't find a guy with out your help?" I was almost screaming.

"No, Randy, I just thought that maybe you'd want to-"

"Well you thought wrong Parker!" if the teacher didn't walk in I probably would have tackled her. Instead I slouched in my seat as Ms. Stoneburgh started the lesson.

I tried to ignore Parker's looks, but I had to pay attention to her note-seeing as she threw it at my head.

_Randy,_

_What's your issue? All I wanted to know was if you wanted to hang out with me and Eric tonight! I thought you liked Eric!_

_Parker_

"My _issue_? I'll tell you what my _issue_ is! Actually, no! If you're such a bad friend that you don't even know what's wrong, I'm _not_ going to tell you!" I shouted as I jumped up.

Parker looked completely shocked and Ms. Stoneburgh snapped, "Miss Randal! Please sit down and control yourself!"

"No! I'm tired of controlling myself! I'm sick of it! And you know what else? I'm sick of _you_!" I shouted. I meant to direct that last part at Parker, but I was looking at Ms. Stoneburgh.

"Leave Miss Randal! Now!" she said coldly, pointing to the door.

"Gladly!" I snapped, picking up my bag and storming out of the room, slamming the door as hard as I could.

**Parker's POV**

I was just going to let it go, but I found myself on my feet and heading for the door.

"_Where_ do you think you're going young lady?" Ms. Stoneburgh asked as I opened the door.

"To find out what's wrong with her," I replied taking off down the hall after Lily.

"Lily! Wait up!" I called.

She turned around, but when she saw me she started running down the hall.

I ran after her, calling her name until she went right through the main doors. I couldn't leave school so I just turned and went back to class. I'd have to deal with her before I met with Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Conversations With Myself**

**Lily's POV**

As I dashed out the front doors I didn't have a clue where I was going. I just ran and let my feet guide me. I found myself at the station.

I flopped down on the couch and stared into space. I kept telling myself that I didn't like him. It was a very confusing conversation with myself.

I'll list some of his bad qualities!

'_Does he have any?'_

Everybody has bad qualities! Well, he was kind of too pale; he said he didn't like to be out in the sun, which probably meant that he wasn't into sports.

'_You're not into sports either!'_

Shut up brain! He's a bit of a geek…Parker says that he owns copies of every TV show and movie that's title starts with 'star'.

'_You know you love Star Trek! And you're no River Pearce yourself!'_

Didn't I tell you to shut up? He seems a bit too uptight…even a bit formal at times. I mean, who's that polite?

'_That just means he's a gentlemen! There's nothing wrong with that!'_

Well…he's…Parker's boyfriend! That's reason enough that I can't date him!

'_Parker doesn't have to know about it! Come on! Let Evil Lily out for a bit!'_

No! There is no Evil Lily! Parker's my friend! I can't have feelings for Eric! I _don't_ have feelings for Eric!

I blocked out any other thoughts. It must have taken more concentration that I thought, because the next thing I knew the guys were showing up for the show.

Ray, last one there as usual, came in and said, "Lily! What was that explosion today?"

"None of your business Ray," I muttered.

"Explosion?" Robbie asked raising his eyebrows.

"It wasn't an explosion, I was just in a bad mood," I said.

"Can you guys sort this out after the show? We're on in 5…4…3…2.." Travis counted down.

"I'm Pronto, and I'm wondering. Why do friends hide things that obviously need to be talked about?" Ray said.

Robbie pouted and said, "Hey! That's my line! And I'm wondering what-"

"Question Mark, please. I've already given the topic. Just go with it!" Ray said. "Shady? Can you shine some light on this?"

I called Ray a name that probably wasn't suitable for radio and stormed out. Nobody tried to stop me and I was glad. I would have probably done something I would have regretted if they did.

**Ray's POV**

Second time today she's gone off like that! Alright, I was a jerk for bringing it up on the air. And now Robbie was dealing with a parent who wasn't too pleased with Lily's name calling. Now she's going to kill me.

**Lily's POV**

I ran home and stormed up to my room only to find Parker sitting on my bed.

**Parker's POV**

Lily came in looking even more upset than she did today in class.

"Your mom let me in," I said getting up.

"What do you want?" she asked, not moving from the door frame.

"Randy, I want to know what's wrong. All week you've been acting weird and today you were dodging me completely. Then when you had no choice but to see me you blew up in my face and got thrown out of class! What's the deal?" I asked. I decided not to mention how stupid she looked running through the halls with her head down.

"I've just had a bad week, that's all," she said.

"A bad week? Come on Randy, talk to me!"

She gave me a fake smile and said, "Parker, thanks a lot for your concern, but I'm fine, really. Look, you're going to be late meeting Eric. Here, you can borrow this." She handed me her favourite necklace with the black guitar and two red guitar picks on a silver chain.

"Thanks, hey, you can still come with us. I'm meeting Eric and his cousin at Mickey's like now and this cousin is pretty cute!" I offered.

Lily hesitated for a second before she said, "Sure! It actually sounds pretty good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Double Date Disaster**

**Parker's POV**

Lily quickly bushed her hair and changed her shirt before we went to meet the guys.

"So, does this cousin have a name or am I supposed to call him 'hey you' all night?" she asked.

"His name's Patrick, he seems pretty nice. I think you'll like him," I said.

When we got to Mickey's we found Eric and Patrick sipping on coffee and laughing about something.

"Hey Eric!" I greeted. He kissed my cheek as I stole his coffee.

"Lily! You decided to come! That's great. This is my cousin Patrick," Eric introduced Randy and Patrick.

**Lily's POV**

I looked at the guy sitting across the table from Eric. The two of them didn't look alike at all. He had really dark green eyes and bright green hair in liberty spikes. He was wearing a black band t-shirt, black shorts with a spiked belt, and black converse. A tattoo peeked out from underneath a spiked wrist band. He actually looked pretty…cool.

"Hi, I'm Lily," I smiled as I stuck out my hand.

"Hey," he replied lazily, ignoring my hand.

"So…you guys ready to head over to the theatre?" Parker asked as I dropped my hand.

"Whatever," was the reply from Patrick.

"In his language that means sure," Eric said getting up. Parker-who had been sitting on his lap-fell over. I couldn't help but laugh at her and I thought I saw a hint of a smile on Patrick's face.

Parker got up, assuring everyone that she was alright and we were off. Eric walked with his arm around Parker's waist and the two of the lagged behind, leaving me to try and get some sort of response from Patrick other than his 'whatevers' and not caring shrugs.

I kept stealing glances backwards at the happy couple. If they wanted to play it that way then bring it on!

As we approached the theatre I linked my arm in Patrick's. I thought for a second that he'd pull away but he didn't. I waited a second for the others to see and quickly glanced backwards. Parker beamed and Eric looked slightly shocked. I smiled and tossed my hair.

Eric and Patrick went to get the tickets while Parker and I hung around the doors.

"Well?" she asked.

"He's…cute," I said.

The guys came back and we went inside. Parker and I went to find seats while the guys went to get popcorn.

"He's _cute_? That's it? That's all you can say about him? He was holding onto you on the way here!" Parker said as soon as the guys were out of earshot.

"Well, he's pretty cool. I like his hair," I said. I knew how lame it must have sounded but it was better than saying that technically I was holding onto him. Luckily I was saved from further questioning by the return of the guys.

Through the trailers Parker and Eric got all comfortable and close. Parker was leaning into him and he had his arm around her.

The movie started and I gripped onto the arm rests. Seeing them together was driving me insane. I had managed to get Patrick to put his arm around me by leaning into him and basically elbowing him until he took the hint. Eric and Parker still looked all cozy so I decided it was time for something bigger.

I grabbed Patrick by his collar and kissed him. I closed my eyes for effect, but I was dying to see how the others were reacting. When I pulled away Eric was whispering something in Parker's ear and they weren't even looking at us.

I stood up and before I knew what I realized what was going on I had poured my drink over Eric's head and I was running down the street. I heard someone calling my name behind me but it just made me run faster.

**Eric's POV**

I noticed Patrick and Lily kissing but Parker said something to me. I had just whispered back my response when I found Lily dumping her drink over my head and storming out of the theatre.

We were all shocked for a second before we jumped up and went after her. We ran out the front doors and saw Lily taking off down the street.

"Lily!" I called. She didn't even look back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Lily's Plot**

**Parker's POV**

As Lily took off down the street and I turned to the guys, searching their faces for an explanation. Patrick's uncaring expression only had a hint of surprise in it.

We stood in silence for a moment before Eric said, "So…I should probably go home and get out these clothes."

I was confused for a moment before I flashed back to Lily dumping her drink over his head unprovoked.

He offered to walk me home first but I told him to go home and change and made him swear that he'd call me later.

I turned to walk away when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around expecting Eric to be there demanding that despite his stickiness I hug him, but it was Patrick.

"What?" I asked.

"Lily's number," he said.

"What?" I repeated.

"Lily's number, what is it?" he said as if he had made perfect sense to begin with.

"Whoa, Pat you're actually gonna call her?" Eric sounded really surprised. I decided to save the questions for when Eric called me and quickly wrote Randy's number on Patrick's hand.

He barely cracked a smile, but Eric had warned me that Patrick wasn't much into the whole showing emotion deal.

I went home and didn't even bother trying to call her.

'_Let her have some time,'_ I thought to myself as I picked up my bass to distract me until someone called.

**Lily's POV**

I didn't stop running until I reached my room. I slammed the door and threw myself onto the bed.

What had just happened? One minute all I'm trying to do is make Eric jealous by kissing his cousin and the next I'm dumping my drink over his head and running away.

I lay face down for a few hours before I heard the phone ring.

'_Let someone else get it,'_ I thought to myself. It continued to ring. _'Damn, forgot no one else is home.'_

I reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Lily, it's Patrick," Eric's cousin's voice came through the line.

I rolled over and sat up. "Patrick? Uh, hi…I'm, um, sorry about earlier."

"Don't be, I thought it was actually pretty cool," Patrick said. His voice once again had no emotion so I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.

"Really? You thought it was cool that I spontaneously jumped up and poured pop over your cousin's head?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it was kind of random, but it totally made everything more amusing. He's still washing his hair as we speak!" this time his voice defiantly sounded amused.

"That's um…so, anyway thanks for calling to tell me that," I said. _'Wow that was lame!'_

"Well, actually you wanna go out? _With out_ lame boy and his girlfriend?" Patrick asked.

I don't like Patrick! I should say no

'_Wait! Lily + boyfriend who isn't Eric Eric jealous? That sounds crazy enough to work!' _

No, it wouldn't be right to use Patrick like that!

'_All's fair in love and war!'_

Would you want a guy doing that?

'_It's meant to be between us! It's fate! I'm just giving it a little starting shove!'_

If its fate that you're best friend's boyfriend will end up with you-which it isn't!-then it wouldn't need you helping it!

'_I'm just getting a bit of a head start!'_

It's still not right!

'_Will you just shut up?'_

I'm you, remember? Geez, how many times do we have to go through this?

"Lily?" Patrick's voice interrupted my thoughts. I realized that I had been arguing with myself for the last three minutes.

"Oh, right…um, sure. I'd love to," I said. _'This is gonna blow up in your face!'_

"Great, how about Mickey's tomorrow night around…6:30?"

"Sounds great, see you then," I said. I hung up before he had a chance to say anything else. I sat calmly for a minute, then sent the phone flying into the wall. It smashed into a couple of pieces and left a sweet looking hole.

**Eric's POV**

I came out of the bathroom just as Patrick was hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Lily," he replied in his usual toneless voice.

"So you actually called her?" I was surprised.

"We've got a date for tomorrow night," Patrick replied as he picked up a book and flopped down on my bed. He was supposed to be using the cot that I had set up for him, but to annoy me he always occupied what was supposed to be mine.

"Pat, you realize that if you do something to hurt her, I'm going to have to hurt you," I warned. I knew how important Lily was to Parker.

"Jealous cousin?" Patrick asked not even bothering to look up from his book.

"No, but Lily upset means Parker upset, which is something I don't want to see," I said resisting the urge to throw something at him.

"Whatever," he said going back to his standard vocabulary of grunts, shrugs and whatevers.

**Lily's POV**

The next day I rooted through my closet looking for something dark to match Patrick's personality, yet…something girly to get other guys' attention. I want something that subtly screams 'look at me!'

I finally decided on my flared black jeans and black and white quarter sleeve shirt. I went heavier on makeup than usual and messed up my hair slightly. I brushed my teeth (reapplied lipstick) and set out for Mickey's.

It was 6:57 when Patrick finally came in. I was going to tell him off for being so late but then I remembered Eric.

"Hey," he said lazily as he slumped down into the seat across from me.

I smiled. "Hey, I thought you said 6:30?"

"Yeah, I did," Patrick replied.

"Uh, it's almost seven," I said.

"Sorry, lost track of time," he said. This was the longest sentence he'd ever said to me. I noticed a glint of silver in his mouth.

"Hey, what's in your mouth?" I asked.

"Teeth…spit," he replied.

"Uh, the silver thing," I said.

He stuck out his tongue to reveal a silver bolt.

"I didn't know you had your tongue pierced!"

"Well now you do," he said sitting back.

We sat silently for awhile and I was thinking of just going home when Parker skipped in the door tugging Eric behind her.

I reached across the table and pulled Patrick by his collar towards me and kissed him. He seemed surprised but put an arm around me and…well lets just say I found out a bit more about that tongue piercing of his!

He only pulled away when we heard Parker's surprised voice say, "Randy?"

I looked at her and Eric's shocked expressions and suppressed a smirk. I cleared my throat and said, "Oh, hey guys! Eric, I'm sorry about the pop over the head thing! I don't know what got into me!"

He gave me a half smile and said, "It's cool."

"So, what's going on guys?" Parker asked.

"Not much, Lily and I were in the middle of our date…I thought _you_ were seeing a movie," Patrick said, obviously annoyed that they had interrupted.

"We did, we're here for coffee," Eric said coolly.

Could that be jealousy? My plan might just work after all!

"Mind if we join you?" Eric asked. Patrick gave his usual 'whatever' and they pulled up chairs.

"So, you guys…are you a thing now?" Parker asked.

"We're not really exclusive," Patrick said lazily.

"Yeah…well, you guys look…good together," Eric said.

'_That may be so, but _you_ and me would look so much better!'_ I thought.

**Parker's POV**

Why is Lily staring at Eric? Shouldn't she be watching Patrick? What's been with her lately? I never know when she's going to be herself or when she's going to spontaneously run out.

Something's up and I don't like it. I've got to get to the bottom of this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Parker's POV**

Lily was upstairs getting me a drink while I sat in her basement tuning my bass. Meagan was silently tightening her cymbals and I was getting a little anxious. I had decided that today was the day that I had to talk to Lily about Eric. Was it that she didn't like him? The Lily I know would have just come out and told me if she thought there was anything wrong with him.

Lily came slowly down the stairs and handed me a cup. I took a sip and although Randy said it was cream soda it tasted bitter.

"Let's get to it then," Lily said picking up her guitar.

We played a few songs before I managed to make myself say, "Randy, I've got this concept for a song, and I've written the chorus already…I call it 'What You Really Think'".

The look on Lily's face was really hard to read. It seemed to take forever for her to finally say, "Oh? And what inspired this?"

"Um…just some stuff that's been going on with me lately. I guess some could classify it as teen angst, you know? It's just personal junk that's been going on," I said kind of quietly.

"Parker, do you have something to say to me?" Lily asked coldly. When I didn't respond she said, "Well either say it or get out of my face!"

"Lily!" Meagan said completely shocked.

"You know, you do a _really_ good job staying quiet, why don't you put that into practice like…now?" Lily's voice dripped with attitude.

"Lily, you've got no reason to snap at Meagan. This is between _us_. What do you have against my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Nothing! I have absolutely nothing against Eric," Lily said.

"Then why is it every time he's around you act so unnatural? You've been acting like a completely different person around me ever since I started seeing him, what's the deal?" I asked. I was really starting to get frustrated with her.

"Actually, she's been acting weird since you _introduced_ him to us," Meagan said just above a whisper, earning her a deathly stare from Lily.

"Alright, fine, but you've still been acting weird. I think I deserve to know what's so bad about Eric that you have to be someone else every time someone so much as mentions his name," I crossed my arms in what I hoped was a demanding way.

"I see absolutely nothing wrong with him! I wish you would just stop accusing me of looking at his faults! _I do not have anything against Eric Johnston!_" Lily practically screamed.

She took off her guitar and stormed upstairs, slamming the door at the top of the stairs on the way.

"Maybe that's the problem?" Meagan suggested.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Things were getting more confusing by the second.

"Maybe the problem isn't that she _doesn't _like Eric is the problem. Maybe the problem is that she _does_ like him. Maybe she likes him a little too much," Meagan said.

Sometimes I wish Meagan would just stay silent all the time. It keeps her from pointing out the blatantly obvious.


End file.
